Obsession
by riridono
Summary: Chris' and Wesker's relationship with one another can only be labeled as an obsession. Will it destroy them both or will some "extra help" end the vicious cycle of destruction?
1. Prologue

He remembered a time when everything was simpler, when life wasn't so complicated, so painful… At first the beatings came with a vehemence that couldn't really be described quite accurately, a hate and rage unlike anything he had ever known. At first he fought back and tried to deal an equal beating to his attacker. This only ever ended in misfortune and finally Chris came to the realization that the more he fought back, the more his aggressor enjoyed it and prolonged their encounters. The brunette had finally learned to just lie back and take the beatings, that way they would be far less severe. The blonde would become bored and leave if Chris didn't give him a reason to stick around. He'd repeat these words in his head over and over, feeling ultimately humiliated and defeated.

"Really you've become such a bore Chris. Where's that tenacity and fire of yours that used to burn so brightly, hmmm?" The velvety voice questioned him as he lifted the weaker man by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Chris grunted as his body forcefully hit the cement behind him. "Where are your hot headed comments now, eh Chris?" He taunted him tightening his grip and clenching his teeth in a malicious leer. Chris gasped for breath under his heavy grip. The brunette felt his world begin to turn black and he was on the verge of passing out completely when his body hit the floor. The blonde had dropped him, his ruthless mind knowing exactly how to push Chris past his breaking points without pushing him to far over that edge that would bring the younger man's death. Chris hacked and coughed, inhaling desperately the oxygen he had bee deprived of. When he felt he had the strength he sat up and looked up at the tyrant with his broken gaze.

"Why don't you just kill me Wesker?" Chris asked in a whisper, rubbing his sore neck, his tone almost begging the man to end his life.

"Kill you Chris?" Wesker mocked, "No, you and I, we're just getting started…" A deep, sick laugh echoed out across the room as he left the wrecked man in the cell alone. No matter how empty and numb Chris Redfield felt, that laugh still gave him chills.

Albert Wesker made his way down the dark halls, content after having beat the shit out of Chris Redfield once again. He ran a gloved hand through his slicked back blonde locks, now feeling more relaxed. Beating his former subordinate was almost like therapy to him, more like a drug really. Feeding off that man's pain was intoxicating. His mind wandered back to what Chris had asked him. "_Kill you, Chris? That option became unviable long ago."_ He contemplated to himself. Feelings of rage washed over him with this thought, and yet a small feeling of only what could be described as nostalgia. He pushed them aside quickly though, after all, feelings were for the weak, and one thing Albert Wesker was not, was weak.

This is my first story I've uploaded, please tell me what you think so far!!! ^-^ Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Frigid Beginnings

Somewhere over Russia

Winter, 2003

Chris looked out the helicopter to see the vast expanse of white below him. The man hated the cold, but it was something he would just have to get over. He turned his head to see Jill sitting across from him, she was sitting quietly with her elbows resting on her knees holding her head in her hands, her eyes glazed over as she stared off at nothing, her mind lost deep in thought.

"Nervous?" Chris asked trying to break some of the pre-mission tension that filled the helicopter cabin. He called her name again when she didn't answer him, "Jill," she finally looked up acknowledging his presence, "you nervous?"

"You could say that," she replied with a sigh, "I just hope that this new bioweapon is just a rumor."

"It doesn't matter, we'll take out whatever they throw at us, besides, I've got your back if you've got mine, partner." He smiled in an effort to comfort her.

"Right," she nodded in reply. "Chris, there's something I need to tell you before we go down there. I need you to know that-" Before she could finish the pilot interrupted.

"Bioweaponry spotted, they've already made it to the surface. We'll be commencing with the mission immediately, Redfield, Valentine, good luck down there." Chris looked at Jill, he wanted to know what she had been about to say. She just shook her head from side to side.

'Later' she mouthed to him. He nodded in acceptance. After a quick salute to the pilot Chris and Jill scaled down the helicopter to the hell that awaited in the Umbrella base below them.

Wesker stood on the edge of the snowy embankment overlooking the Russian Umbrella facility. A smirk graced his lips as he listened to the conversation his… "old friends" were having in the helicopters that were approaching said base.

"_So it begins… So good of you to be on time Chris, I'm sure you'll be pleased with your surprise. First I'll take care of Sergei, get the data, and then… I'll make your sure you and your new "friend", find one another. That is, if you aren't eliminated by Talos first… But then again, you never cease to exceed my expectations…" _With that last thought he threw off as coat and at warp speed made his way to said base, eager to see his plans come to fruition.

What Chris found in that room was anything but what he had expected. A pack of hunters, maybe some crimson heads, perhaps a whole swarm of lickers; any of those would have been deemed reasonable. Instead lying on the floor was a naked woman. She looked normal enough, her frightened violet eyes locked with his as soon as he had entered the room. He blushed when he noticed how exposed she was, but she didn't seem to notice. Her pale skin and waist-length crimson hair showed starkly against the white emptiness of the room.

"A-a-a are you okay?" he questioned stuttering and a bit embarrassed. She gave him no reply, only kept staring back at him as if she had never seen another normal human being before. Feeling slightly distracted by her nakedness, Chris pulled off his jacket, bent down and wrapped it around the girl. She flinched when he touched her, but she didn't pull away from him. "Did Umbrella do something to you?" Still she didn't answer, she only stared. He helped her to her feet; she stood but put the majority of her weight on him for support. "It's alright, we'll figure it out later. What's important right now is that we get you out of here." He began to walk and she followed his lead. "I hate to think what that fucker who sicked that TALOS thing on us did to you." Chris touched his com and spoke, "Jill, Alpha, this is Chris. I've secured the east lab, but I've found someone. I'm pretty sure the bastard that sent that BOW after us has been using her for Umbrella's twisted experiments. We're going to make our way through and meet back up at the extraction point. Jill, how about your end?"

"I've secured the surveillance room above, there's nothing here, just some remains of what looks to be another failed and destroyed BOW," Jill replied as she pushed some remains that looked something like a potato maggot baby to the side with her foot. "Also I've lost contact with Alpha, looks like we're both on our own until we get outside of the facility."'

"Alright, be careful Jill, I'll see you outside."

"Copy that."

Chris and the girl made their way with little incident to the extraction point, only a few hunters and a couple of zombies here and there. The girl seemed, surprisingly enough, unfazed by the whole ordeal, as if this was all perfectly normal. For now Chris didn't question her, she was cooperating with him just fine and he didn't want to fuck it up and freak her out by trying to get her to talk right now.

At the extraction point everyone seemed quite surprised to see their comrade with a half naked woman draped over him. As the team finished up securing the perimeter and shutting down operations of the evil base once and for all; Chris walked the girl to one of the choppers. Hoping there would be some extra gear; he dug through the supplies inside as he sat her down on one of the seats in the helicopter. An extra coat for himself would be a nice find as well. After all, Russia wasn't exactly known for being the warmest place on the planet. After finding luck was on his side and some extra items, he handed the girl a pair of standard company issue pants and some wool socks. He knew they wouldn't be a perfect fit, but it was better than her almost freezing her ass off, quite literally. She took them from him gingerly put didn't put them on; she only set them on her lap and stared up at him emptily.

"If you don't put them on you're going to get a bad case of hypothermia, and what good what that do?" Chris stated with a halfhearted laugh as he pulled the extra coat he had found around himself tightly. "And as much as I like staring at a half naked woman, I don't think the time or the situation is really appropriate, do you?" She opened her mouth as if to answer him, but then clamped her lips tightly shut again before making any noise. Chris was growing exasperated, but he couldn't really be angry with the girl, it wasn't her fault Umbrella used innocents like her for their sick games. "I'll help you… here." Chris grabbed the clothes from her. First the socks, he rolled it up and taking her left foot in hand pulled it on and up her leg. Doing the same with the other, he then took the pants and pulled her up. He helped her step into them and brought them up to her waist. Being men's pants they hung slightly baggy but it wasn't as if she was trying to be fashionable or anything. It would do for now.

"Chris?" a familiar voice questioned as Jill gazed upon the awkward situation. Chris turned to see his comrade, clearly confused as to why his hands were at the waistline of some strange girl.

"Jill! It isn't what it looks like. I found her without any clothes and I didn't want her to freeze so-" Chris knew exactly what it looked like and he started to make his way over to Jill to explain the details of everything without their new found victim overhearing. Upon all the commotion the girl scurried to the back corner of the military vehicle, unsure of the new woman known as Jill and what her intentions were.

"Chris, it's fine… I get it. I know you aren't that laviscious as to take advantage of someone like her. She needs medical attention though. Once we get back to headquarters that's our first priority, then the debriefing. There was no information anywhere Chris; all the databases were wiped clean. I'm not sure what it means, but I don't think it's a good sign." Jill then turned to the girl huddled in the corner ad bent down to her level. "We're going to get you some help, don't worry, they can't hurt you anymore," she informed her in a soothing voice. The girl only replied by backing into the corner more. "She's afraid of me, " Jill stated half sympathetically and somewhat offended.

"She's just overwhelmed, I'll handle it Jill; you go help the rest of the team finish up…" Chris offered.

"Alright Chris, but be careful, there's no telling what Umbrella did to her."

"Aren't I always?" he asked smugly giving Jill his best boy scout salute. She turned her head back to him at the exit.

"Not enough, and not as much as you should be." With that Jill exited the helicopter, leaving him and the red headed girl alone. As soon as Jill had left Chris could see the tension ease from her. The pants had slipped down around her mid thighs seeing as how Chris had been interrupted before he had been able to help her finish getting dressed. He made his way over to her and tried to finish the job he had started a few minutes ago. But instead of making much progress, the girl practically jumped on him by wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders, digging her face into the crook of his neck. Chris, quite shocked by the gesture hesitantly replied by wrapping his arms around her in return.

"It's ok, nothing can get you now, I'll protect you, I promise." Chris informed her. After holding her for what seemed like ages, Chris managed to somehow push her off of him gently and give her help in finishing getting dressed. The rest of the crew eventually boarded and Jill remained in keeping her distance, no point upsetting the girl and causing a commotion just because of her own insecurities. The red head had still said nothing, only sat motionless in the far corner of the helicopter as it readied for take off, staring off into space as if what was going on inside her head was far more interesting than her actual situation.

Chris sat down next to her and gave her a charming smile. He didn't even know if she spoke English, but a smile was worth a thousand words as Claire would always say. The girl looked back at him emptily, concern in her light eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise," he repeated to her. "Can I at least know your name? " he pushed on as the blades of the chopper began whirling loudly. She only responded by looking away from him and running her fingertips nervously through the tips of her long red hair. "It's ok, you don't have to for now, whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here."

Wesker was more than pleased with himself. He had secured the Red Queen data, eviscerated Sergei, and Chris had found a little surprise of his own. Things were going exactly as planned as Albert Wesker navigated his way away from one of the last remnants of Umbrella's legacy, he couldn't help but be amused. Spencer had had so many goals, so many ambitions, now all refuse compared to what he had planned. He also couldn't help but wonder just exactly how his little side experiment would turn out.

Well Chapter 2, it only took me what four months, lol sorry... haven't been feeling very artsy but now I am rebooted... I was also nervous about putting in an OC because I normally don't like them myself. But I have good feelings about her development toward Wes and Chris, it'll be good, i promise... mwahahaha, lots of wonderful yaoi for the masses 3 Also a plot though, I like those too, every once and a while heehee. As always pls RR! 3

Riridono


End file.
